Imperium Effect
by BlackPhantom247
Summary: As the Great Crusade grinds on, the Emperor has finally found the last of his sons. But unfortunately someone has been pulling the strings and now Chaos Undivided is ready to make it's move. Warhammer AU. M for eventual bloodshed. Also contains elements of Attack on Titan. Not dead yet, sorry about the delay.
1. The Stage is set

**Merry Christmas everybody, sorry about the delay, but here is the first chapter of a revamped Imperium Effect as promised.**

 **Warning, Potential Bad Grammar!**

 _ **Somewhere in the warp**_

The gods of chaos were livid. Well, at least Tzeentch was. After all, his carefully laid-out plan was ruined by that 11th legion pipsqueak, ruining things was his thing, now it meant that he had to start at square one again! As the architect of fate continued his internal rant, Slaneesh suddenly jumped on his back and proceeded to hump him, causing the Lord of change to try and shake off the psychotic addict while Nurgle gargled about a new disease he created and Khorne chugged some blood from one of his skull mugs. After a few moments of chaos (no pun intended) a new presence made itself know, causing the four dark gods to resume their original positions upon noticing their new 'business partner', a man with a brown slightly-grey beard dressed in a simple grey suit with gold trimmings Upon finishing his drink Khorne was the first to break the silence, "so you finally decide to show up."

The new arrival simply shrugged and replied with a casual tone, "I was simply finalizing a contingency plan for our coming offensive."

Tzeentch suddenly snapped at the response, "WHAT PLAN!? EVERYTHING IS RUINED, ALL CHANCES OF CORRUPTING HORUS GONE, OR ANY OF THE PRIMARCHS FOR THAT MATTER! WHO, DO TELL, IS WORTHY OF BECOMING OUR NEW WARMASTER!?"

The man merely smiled and said as he pulled out a few files (where in the warp did he get those) "I have the perfect candidate, as well as a few potential champions for the four of you."

With that the man handed the files to the four deities and as they looked over them, Khorne threw a question to the others, "isn't this Abbadon guy Lupercal's number two?"

Tzeentch was the one to giddily reply, "oh he is, I do love a good backstabbing. hehehe."

Nurgle then spoke up with his trademark gargled voice, "so when do we make our move?"

Before the man could answer, Slaneesh spoke with a reasoning that caught everyone off guard, "need I remind you all that the Emperor is near to finding his last son? If he does we may as well be facing a unified humanity."

The man simply replied in a to-the-point tone, "don't worry, I have agents working on removing him from the equation. Just be ready to move when I give the word."

With that he bade farewell to the four dark gods, leaving them with a single thought on their collective minds, 'you better know what you're doing.'

Once he was out of sight, the man pulled out a old worn picture showing the faces of himself and the self-proclaimed 'Emperor of Mankind' which he then crushed in his fist while saying to himself, "soon, I will finally have my revenge."

...

 _ **Terminus System,  
**_ _ **Near Citadel Space**_

On patrol within the Terminus system, the crew of the Normandy went about their duties as Joker engaged the stealth systems, "disengaging FTL drives...emission sinks active...board is green...we are running silent."

As Joker finished the rundown Pressly decided to provide his opinion on the matter, "we're wasting our time, four days searching up and down this sector, and we haven't found any sign of Geth activity."

"Three ships went missing here in the past month. something happened here."

"my money's on slavers, the Terminus system's crawling with them."

Suddenly an ensign monitoring surveillance systems piped up, "picking up something on the long-range scanners. Unidentified vessel. Looks like a cruiser."

Joker then continued the status update, "doesn't match any known signatures."

"Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory."

This update caused Pressly to comment with concern, "can't be. Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a Geth ship could..."

Before he could finish, Joker announced with alarm, "it's not the Geth. Brace for evasive maneuvers!"

As he said that the unknown cruiser suddenly opened fire on the Normandy, piercing the hull in multiple areas, the resulting explosions incapacitating much of the crew including Pressly. The Ship then devolved into chaos as crew members began rushing every which way trying to maintain the ship as Joker ran diagnostics, "kinetic barriers down...multiple hull breaches...weapons offline...somebody get that fire out!"

Meanwhile Ashley Williams made her way down to engineering where commander Shepard was said to be. Upon finding him there the commander began to speak as he went about setting up a distress beacon, "distress beacon is ready for launch."

"Will the Alliance get here in time?"

"the Alliance won't abandon Us. We just need to hold on. Get everyone to the excape shuttles."

"Joker's still in the cockpit. He won't abandon ship, I'm not leaving either."

"I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I'll take care of Joker."

With that the commander proceeded towards the bridge as Ashley just stood there, causing him to turn towards her one last time, "Ashley. Go. Now."

"Aye, Aye."

As Williams proceeded with evacuation efforts, Shepard made his way towards Joker, whom he found attempting to send out a distress beacon, "mayday, mayday, mayday. This is the SSV Normandy..."

"Come on Joker! We have to get out of here!"

"No! I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her."

"The Normandy's lost. Going down with the ship won't change that."

That seemed to finally convince Joker as he relented by saying, "yeah okay...help me up."

Before Shepard could do so however, Joker said with alarm, "They're coming around for another attack!" Signaling another shot from the ship causing more damage to the Normandy.

Afterwards Shepard finally managed to get Jokers arm around his shoulder, resulting in a pained cry from him, "ah! Watch the arm!"

After a slog through the ship they managed to find a single operational escape shuttle. Unfortunately as Shepard got Joker strapped in, the pressure in that part of the ship collapsed, sucking him into the cold void and slicing his oxygen in the process.

Meanwhile on the offending ship, a Mercenary by the alias of Death striker watched the wreckage with grim satisfaction as his lieutenant gave a report, "sir the Normandy has been destroyed and Shepard has been confirmed as one of the casualties. Shall I give the order to terminate the pods."

"No, Shepard was our target. Notify the boss that the deed's been done."

"Yes sir."

...

 _ **In Orbit above Mechanicus forge World Designate Accatran, Ultima Segmentum  
Wings of Freedom Flagship **Shigonshina's Vengance_

The Emperor of Mankind was pleased with the Progress of the Great Crusade, the Ullanor Crusade was at an end, and the Unification of Humanity was complete. And then there was the XI legion to consider, their Primarch Eren was doing well under Perturabo's tutelage, Perhaps it was time that he get to work on the Human webway and let his sons take over Military matters. Before he could think on it any further, his mind was suddenly assaulted by a series of visions of a burning ship centered on a man he recognized as his last son possibly meeting his demise. The shock of this revelation forced the emperor to his knees, drawing the attention and concern of his longtime companion and caretaker, whom he had taken to calling 'kitten', "my lord are you alright."

"My last son, I know where he is."

 **Some things to clear up,**

 **I admit this is not my best chapter I admit, If anyone is willing to beta read this from now on please PM me.**

 **Yes, I chose Eren Jeagar (please tell me if I misspelled his name, also I don't own him) as the lost Primarch of the XI legion the Wings of Freedom (which I do claim rights to) figured it would be good plot material. If I get 10 requests before Jan 12, I will write the backstory behind that.**

 **You'll find out the Identity of the mystery guy eventually, but I will say this he was very close to the Emperor.**

 **Death Strike will not appear much in this story so I just picked a random name and went with it.**

 **I will Introduce the II legion later.**

 **I don't own Mass Effect or 40k**

 **Any relations to existing fanfics is completely coincidental.**

 **Signing off**

 **BlackPhantom247**


	2. First Contact Pt 1

_**Forgot to mention last chapter that Kitten belongs to Bruva Alfabusa.**_

 _ **I don't own Warhammer or Mass Effect.**_

Space Wolves Battle Barge _Herfankle_ , Segmentum Obscuras

The imperial army auxiliaries attached to the 6th Legion had recently discovered a new system populated by humans within the Segmentum Obscuras. So upon notifying the Allfather, the Space Wolves, under their Primarch, Leman Russ, set course for the system designated 'Alfheim.' "Great Wolf, we will arrive in the system. ETA 5 Standard Terran minutes."

"Very well, carry on boy."

With that, the marine in question departed the bridge, leaving Leman Russ to his own thoughts. He wondered what would happen once the Great Crusade was over, would there still be need for him and his brothers, or would they just be tossed away once they're no longer useful? "I know that look, Father."

"Is it that obvious Bijorn?"

The Great Wolf then looked towards the source of the statement to find his most favored son Bijorn whom he recently made Captain of the 1st Company for his actions during Ork Waaagh within the Roma system. "To most of the legion, no. But face it, I know you too well. Now, what's troubling you Father?"

"I just fear what might happen once the Great Crusade draws to a close."

"Do not worry Father, for I do not think the Allfather would dispose of his own sons. But for now, I suggest that you stop acting like a milksop."

This garnered a lighthearted chuckle from the Primarch as he replied, "Spoken like a true son of Fenris."

Before either of them could continue, the Battle Barge's navigator made contact. "Milord, we are arriving in the new system."

"Thank you, Navigator. Helm, notify the Fleet, and prepare to disengage warp drive in 3...2...1."

With that, the _Herfanklei_ shuddered as the ship and its supporting fleet entered the matterium once more. The Legion witnessing what appeared to be an invasion that was well underway if the orbital graveyard was any indication. The two ships in orbit that were intact took on a blocky shape that reminded Russ of Ork ships, with a handful of more streamlined and blocky ships floating among the wreckage. A crew member then started speaking. "Great Wolf, the Mechanicus have managed to send a recon servitor to the planet and are transmitting the footage to us now."

"Put it on screen."

What the Wolf King bore witness to made his blood boil. Four eyed xeno bastards were rounding up human civilians within a ruined settlement and implanting some sort of chip into their necks and corralling them into shuttle-craft possessing the same blocky design as the ships in orbit. Russ may not have been the smartest, but he knew slaver scum when he saw it. With rage apparent in his voice. Leman Russ began barking out orders to his sons, "Have the 1st, 2nd, and 13th companies to prep for planet-fall, have the Fleet target the Xeno vessels to cripple and prepare boarding parties. Captain, you have command."

A chorus of acknowledgments, rang out from the crew as the Primarch proceeded to the hanger bay, the ship's klaxons blaring across the ship as he did so. Upon arriving, he found that the assigned companies were a bustle of activity, prompting the Wolf King to summon the captain of the 2nd company, Logan Wulfric. "Have your company drop to the surface and secure a beachhead on the planet. And make sure that no four-eyed whelp you encounter lives to tell the tale."

The captain's only response was a nod of acknowledgment and a statement. "It will be done, Great Wolf."

Systems Allience Colony _Harvest_ , Capital City, near border of Citadel Space

Ashley was pissed. That is all there was to it.

One moment, she was on shore leave visiting her family, and the next, Bataran slavers were rounding up the population and overall just being assholes. Granted, she took down quite a few of the bastards, but it was all for nothing given that she was currently on her knees beside the Batarian commander who began eyeing her lustfully as her family was shoved into one of the dropships. Before she could even glance toward the Batarian in disgust, the sky suddenly lit up with what seemed to be a meteor shower.

Strange, those usually weren't a thing there.

Then, to everyone's shock, they noticed that the meteors were heading straight for them. After what felt like an eternity, the meteors impacted ground around the city, causing a huge plume of dust to gather. After a few minutes, the dust cleared to reveal what appeared to be some sort of pod in the center of the courtyard that possessed a storm-gray paint job with a symbol of a wolf's head.

Before Ashley could dwell on it, the pod suddenly depressurized and opened up to reveal five giants in gray armor that took on a Viking theme (if the shit-ton of furs they wore was any indication...PETA was going to have a field day). Without warning, the giants sprung into action with inhuman grace and agility, each one charging towards the nearest respective Batarian and hacked them to pieces with various melee weapons that possessed CHAINSAW TEETH?!

Although the 1st giant merely took out a pistol and fired at the Batarian next to her. The resulting headless corpse was too satisfying for the marine to complain about the blood that splattered on her. By the time her bonds were cut she noticed the wide-scale massacre as she saw more of the giants gun down fleeing slavers with big-ass guns that were louder than Wrex with a hangover. She even saw two slavers get clothes-lined with one of the giants swords.

Now that was hilarious.

As the skirmish progressed, the marine noticed multiple transports of a blocky design started landing, disgorging more of the giants and those of the colonists that were already taken off-world by the four-eyed bastards. Then a giant bigger than the others appeared and to her shock, he was human. Before she could dwell on it further, the giant of a man that she had to admit was quite handsome with that Viking style beards spoke up. "Who among you is the planetary governor?"

Unfortunately the poor old man was killed during the raid. In fact, she was the highest ranking person to survive. So she stood up and walked towards the Giant with one thing on her mind.

 _This was going to be a long day._

The Citadel, Council Chamber

 _So much for this being important._ Councilor David Anderson had been summoned for an emergency council meeting, only to be on the receiving end of accusations from a Batarian ambassador. Apparently the Systems Alliance fired upon a Hegemony Merchant Fleet near the colony Harvest. As things progressed, Tevos turned towards him and asked the expected question. "And what do you have to say about this?"

With a scoff, the human councilor replied, "That these claims are utter bullshit! Systems Alliance doctrine clearly states that Naval assets are not to fire unless fired upon. So, since there was an 'incident,' it must've been one of their slaver fleets."

Enraged by this statement, the Batarian – whose name Anderson did not bother to recall – suddenly spoke. "You have no proof of such a claim!"

"And you have no proof that wee attacked unprovoked."

"Actually, I do. If you will direct your attention to the screen councilors, I present to you footage of the attack that we managed to recover."

The wall in front of the councilors then lit up with the video feed of a security camera that showed two Batarians proceeding down the hallway when some sort of craft pierced the hull. When the craft opened up, multiple behemoths in strange armor exited it and charged at the Batarians brandishing swords and axes, Mass Effect round pelting them like rain. One of the giants then turned towards the camera – its gaze sending chills through the four councilors – and shot the camera with its pistol, cutting the feed in the process. This only garnered a question from Anderson. "How does swords and axes connect to us?"

Councilor Valern then made a comment. "Anderson is correct. Cannot be Systems Alliance. Insufficient evidence."

Tevos then stood up and added her two cents. "It could possibly be another first contact. I'll go ahead and send a diplomat to be safe."

I shall contact STG. Must gather Intelligence."

With that, the two councilors departed, leaving Anderson and Sparatus, who then dismissed the ambassador, with said Batarian leaving with a scoff of outrage. Once the Ambassador dissappeared from view, Anderson shot a question to the Turian councilor. "Who was he again?"

"I can't remember."

 _ **Thanks to all my loyal readers for your continued support.**_

 _ **Also for the 11th Legion backstory I mentioned. I'll just write it after this story.**_

 _ **Just to clear things up, there are some elements of TTS in here, but make no mistake, this is a serious story.**_


	3. First Contact PT 2

_**I do not own Warhammer 40k or Mass Effect.**_

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 _ **Clare Prime of Ultra: I know, right? :) This story puts Eren at about 25 years old and while the Emperor will not drop the 'Shepard is a Primarch' bombshell this chapter, he will later on in this arc.**_

 _ **Edboy4926: I've put these two franchises in the same galaxy, taking place in 30k and ME2 respectively.**_

 _ **Axcel: That's why Shepard's comatose period won't last for 2 years this time. That, and I wouldn't be able to do a 2 year time skip anyway. Also I couldn't agree more, although I will be giving the reapers a boost.**_

 **Space Wolves Battle Barge _Herfankle_ , Great Hall, In orbit above 'Systems Alliance' colony 'Harvest'**

"So let me get this straight, lass." Leman Russ then downed another mug of Fenrisian Ale before continuing, "This corner of the Galaxy is run by a group called the 'Citadel Council.' Which is nothing more than a bunch of milksops who let the four-eyed bastards get away with enslaving everybody because they keep on throwing gigantic temper tantrums?"

Ashley Williams sat beside the Wolf King with her own glass of a weaker brew as she responded to his question. "Yep, that pretty much sums it up. Although just a heads up, once they find out about you guys, the Asari are bound to send a diplomatic envoy."

Russ then groaned in annoyance as he digested that info. "Oh for the love of Fenris. It had to be diplomacy, the one thing I suck at."

Ashley merely chuckled at his predicament, earning a glare from the Wolf King before the ship's intercom came to life. " _Great Wolf, we have detected a vessel of unknown origin. Posesses similar energy signature to slaver ships but that is it._ "

Williams quickly piped up at that announcement. "That might be the Asari. Ha! Glad I'm not you."

Leman's response came with a sadistic chuckle that chilled Ashley to the bone. "Oh, I don't think so. You're coming with me, lass."

The Alliance Marine then responded with regret, "Is it because I spoke up?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Williams then groaned in response, eliciting an amused chuckle from the Wolf King as they made their way to meet with the incoming Ambassadors, reminding him to send out a few orders. He started with two nearby astartes, "You two, notify the Helmsmen that if any shuttles depart from the new ship they are to direct it towards the hangar." After receiving nods of confirmation he turns to the next Space Marine, which he recognized as Bijorn, "Bijorn, meet up with those blue-skinned lasses down by the hangar. You know where to lead them."

The young Fenrisian's response was to the point. "It will be done, Father."

As the astarte left, Ashley Williams turned towards the Wolf King with an obvious question. "He's your son?"

"Technically, they all are."

Ashley whistled in amazement as she responded, "You really get around."

"Not in the way you think."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you later." Leman Russ then noticed that the Alliance Marine posessed a curious look on her face. "Something you itchin' to ask lass?"

"Are you familiar, by any chance, with a Commander Shepard?"

'Shepard,' now that name sounded familiar. Where the wolf did hear that name before? "Why do you ask?"

""Well, now that I'm thinking about it, you fit the description of one of 19 or so individuals that he kept on dreaming about."

"I'll look into it." This 'Shepard' sounded like another Primarch. He would have to speak with his father about this.

 **Asari diplomatic shuttle _Mercy of the Goddess_**

There have been very few instance in her career where Matriarch Lynryta Leora was caught off guard, and today just added to the list. After all, it's not everyday she sees the impossible become reality with ships five times bigger than the _Destiny Ascension_ emitting no eezo signatures whatsoever. She then realized that these ships must be primitive; eezo based tech was the true sign of advancement after all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her accompanying maidens manning the comms. "Matriarch, we are receiving a transmission from the largest of the unknown vessels, possibly the flaship."

With a wave of her hand, Leora responded, "Play it."

The maiden then typed in a series of commands into the console, playing the specified message. The impossibly deep voice sent chills through some of the crew. " _Xeno Ambassador, our Primarch wishes to speak with you. Depart your ship in one of your shuttles, and we will guide you to the_ Herfankle _from there._ "

These primitives dare order her around?! Oh well, they would eventually learn to show respect where it was due. But right now, she had negotiations to take care of.

 _ **Herfankle**_ **, Main Hanger Bay (and beyond)**

Everything seemed to be going smoothly for Leora, routine even, until she exited the shuttle and came face-to-face with the most intimidating individual she had ever encountered. The giant possessed storm grey armor that appeared built to take on a krogan and was covered with what appeared to be tribal markings and animal furs, giving off a barbarian appearance. Its weapon certainly did not ease her tension, then again, an ax larger than her body and lined with razor teeth never did. Before she could dwell on it anymore, the giant turned from the Matriarch and her two bodyguards and gestured for them to follow. Knowing what to expect from past diplomatic talks, Leora quickly began to move, the two maidens following close behind.

The Matriarch then took a moment to examine her surroundings as they proceeded. The hangar appeared to be bustling with activity as hundreds of individuals similar to their guide moved about their various duties. Blocky transports bearing similar heraldry entered and exited the airlock in a continuous stream. What she saw next horrified her, performing the menial labor, were scrawny individuals that appeared to have had most of their parts replaced with machines, their basic sentience taken from them. She made a mental note to bring up this violation of basic rights during the talks.

The rest of the walk through the ship was uneventful until the escort suddenly halted at what appeared to be an important room if the highly decorated door was any indication and spoke up. "Your guards will remain here."

The Matriarch then nodded toward her two maidens, prompting them to take positions outside the door as she proceeded through it. The room she entered was surprisingly simple, a single table lined with multiple chairs were the only objects in an otherwise empty room. Suddenly a booming voice erupted from the farthest corner as the largest individual she had ever seen stepped into the light. "I suppose I should give you and official welcome to the _Herfankle._ "

Leora then obtained full view of this giant wearing a more ornate set of gray armor with the common sight of furs decorating it. An ornate and ridiculously long sword rested at its hip. But what caught her attention was the giant's shockingly human features from the somewhat pale complexion to his shaggy blonde hair and beard that adorned his face. As she continued staring at him, her host introduced himself. "I am Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves Astarte Legion of the Imperium of Man."

The Wolf King silently enjoyed witnessing the Ambassador's shocked expression, after all, it wasn't every day that he personally caught a politician with a stick up her arse off guard. But all entertainment aside, there was business to attend to. "I assume you have been sent by this 'Citadel Council,' that I've been hearing about?"

This seemed to bring the blue-skinned xeno ambassador out of her stupor as she regained her composure and responded, "Indeed, I am Matriarch Lynryta Leora of the Asari Republics respesenting the Citadel Council, the center of galactic power."

 _Ha! More like seat of galactic bitch boys._ He then gestured to one of the chairs as he took the opportunity to sit down, "Come sit." As the Matriarch took his offer, Leman then adopted a serious tone and spoke, "So why have your councilors not make contact themselves."

"The councilors have many responsibilities to fulfill as the heads of government, surely you understand."

The Wolf King merely scoffed in response as he spoke with disdain, "I take it one of those 'responsibilities,' is ensuring the continued existence of slavery in this part of the galaxy?"

The Asari Matriarch began to grow wary as she tried to dissuade his notions. "I assure you the Citdael races punish lawbreakers with extreme prejudice. This includes slavers."

"Oh, really?" Russ then gestured toward an Alliance Marine standing behind him as he continued, "Because from what Ms. Williams has told me, that is not the case with the four-eyed bastards that happen to be on your damn council."

"You mean the Batarians? There is no proof that these pirates are connected to the Hegemony."

"On the contrary lass, the prisoners we interrogated had given us all the evidence we need before we disposed of them like the filth they were."

The Asari was horrified at that revelation as she responded. "Disposed? You mean you executed them without even a fair trial?!"

The Wolf King then responded with a scoff. "They are pirates and slavers, not soldiers. What we have done is a kindness that they did not deserve."

"What you have done is violate multiple council laws and-"

Russ then suddenly slammed his fist on the table snarling, "DO NOT TRY TO JUSTIFY YOURSELVES!" As the diplomat recoiled from shock, Leman then continued speaking, his temper cooled considerably. "Perhaps this something to be discussed with your councilors. Where exactly can they be found?"

The change of tone seemed to placate the Matriarch as she responded, "Actually, they have extended an invitation to come to the Citadel. I can give you the coordinates if you need them."

"That is not for me to decide. For now though, you may return to your ship. We will contact you with our answer."

Confused, Leora sought to clarify what the Wolf King meant, "If you are not the leader of the Imperium...?"

"I never did mention that I was."

"...Then who exactly fills that role?"

Before Leman Russ could answer that question, the intercom suddenly blared to life. " _Great Wolf, our sensors have picked up the_ Bucelephas _entering the system._ "

"Thank you, carry on." With that update, the Wolf King turned towards the Asari Matriarch and said with a chuckle, "Your in luck, Matriarch. He has just arrived."

 _ **Once more, I do not own 40k or ME.**_

 _ **I will now be accepting submissions for Shepard's legion. PM me this info if interested:**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Emblem/color scheme:**_

 _ **# of warriors:**_

 _ **Combat Doctrine:**_

 _ **Defining traits:**_

 _ **Iconic individuals (will include in the story):**_

 _ **Battle cry(s):**_

 _ **Organization:**_

 _ **Will stop accepting submissions once this arc of the story is over.**_

 _ **If anyone is interested in beta reading this story, please PM me.**_


	4. First Contact PT 3

**Scions of War flagship _Normandy_**

 **Terminus System**

High Warden William Hancock stared out into the void as the II legion fleet entered real-space once more, an air of cautious excitement hanging above them. For if the Sigillite was to be believed, they were arriving at the predicted location of their Gene-Sire! But the High Warden did not want to get his hopes up for nothing. "Are you sure we are at the right coordinates?"

The Sigillite's liaison then strolled to his side. Miranda Lawson was a native of this corner of the galaxy and wore a black-and-white bodysuit of local design that hugged her assets in a manner that drew the gaze of quite a few human crew members. "Yes, the Illusive Man should be here with Shepard soon."

The High Warden tensed up with indignation. How dare she speak of his Primarch in such an irreverent manner! But his temper cooled as logic prevailed, for how could she truly understand the importance of a primarch when little of the Imperium is known in this corner of the galaxy. So he settled for shooting her a hateful glare as he shouted out an order to a nearby crew member. "Tell the navigator to be on the lookout for Malcador's psychic signature, and to notify me when she finds it."

After receiving an acknowledgment, he turned back towards the woman who was merely surveying the bridge activity and asked her a question that had been on the High Warden's mind for so long. "What do you know of the extent of his injuries?"

That immediately got her attention as she turned towards him with a response. "I cannot say for certain, but from what I was told he was spaced, but there is little to no damage to the lungs. In fact, the worst of it is just a few bruises. I am still having trouble believing that to be the case."

This new revelation relieved Hancock of his fears. Although, now that he thought about it, he wasn't surprised. After all, he had heard that the XI legion Primarch, Eren Jeagar, survived getting eaten alive with minimal injuries. Compared to that, getting spaced was insignificant. His thoughts were then interrupted by a message from the navigator. "My lord, I have found the Sigilite's signature. He is aboard a 1km ship of unknown design that just entered the system."

The helmsman quickly confirmed the discovery. "New contact matches Cerberus designs from Ms. Lawson's files."

The High Warden then barked out another order. "Open a channel to that ship, notify them that Ms. Lawson and myself will be coming aboard."

"At once my Lord," was the communications officer's reply before he suddenly stopped. "Actually my Lord, a Ceberus shuttle has already been dispatched and is enough route to the _Normandy_."

Well, it seemed that the Sigillite was once again planning ahead. "Very well, direct it toward the hangar. We shall meet them there. Ship-master, you have command till I return."

As the respective acknowledgments rang through the bridge, the High Warden exited the bridge, the Cerberus operative following close behind. But despite his desire to arrive at the hangar relatively quickly, the Emperor-damned elevator had other plans. "We make faster-than-light ships but we can only make elevators that are slower than the Word Bearers."

Miranda chuckled at that and responded. "Well it looks like that trend is universal. We suffer from that plague as well."

Hancock chuckled in response as the elevator doors finally opened up at the hangar revealing the first company in the middle of one of their routine drill sessions under First Warden James 'Iron Head' Johnson. He was one of the blunter marines within the legion, possessing a dark complexion with chiseled features and 'the manliest mustache this side of the Gothic Sector.' However, he was most famous for his tendency to not wear a helmet in battle since he killed an Ork nob by caving it's skull in after losing his helmet. In its place, he wore an enlarged Imperial army Sargent's cap. It was also important to note that he was never seen without a cigar in his mouth. The marine then put on a smirk as he noticed his commanding officer. "You here to watch the show, sir?"

"Actually, I am here to meet with the Sigillite, who will arrive at any moment. Perhaps you could have the company form up to greet him."

"Understood, sir." Iron Head then turned towards the 1st company. "Alright, you heard him, boys! Parade formation! Double time!"

The marines of 1st company then fanned out with the same discipline they were known for, taking up formation along both sides of the primary hangar bay. The companies Terminator squads took position up front just in time as the Cerberus shuttle then made its way through the field barriers and landed at the head of the company's formation, disgorging its load of passengers. Malcador the Sigillite was the first to exit, and the Scions almost did not recognize him, his stature was that of a man far younger than Malcador. His raven-black hair was cut short instead of the usual shoulder-length, and he wore a crisp black suit. The only item on his person that enabled the marines to recognize him was the ornate staff that he always carried. What followed the Sigillite left them breathless with nervous anticipation, a duo of servitors carried the unconscious form of their gene-sire. The High Warden was so entranced that he did not notice the Sigillite walk up to him and only did so when Malcador cleared his throat in order to get his attention. "Apologies my lord, I..."

The Sigillite merely waved it off as he spoke. "Considering who I have brought with me, it is perfectly understandable. In the meantime, I suggest we bring him to a more manageable area before he awakens, which should be very soon."

"Of course. The apothecarium should suffice, in the event of further injuries."

Very well." He then turned towards Miranda. "Ms. Lawson, report back to base."

As the Cerberus operative departed the ship via the shuttle craft, the two individuals made their way towards the apothecarium, Commander Jason Shepard in tow.

 *******Space Wolves Battle Barge _Herfankle_**

 **In orbit above Harvest**  
Leman Russ awaited the arrival of his father, the Emperor, with his Wolf Guard at his side. He quickly noticed the golden shuttle as it entered the hangar and landed, quickly disgorging its passengers. The first to disembark were the shimmering golden figures of the Adeptus Custodes who quickly vacated the ramp to make way for the towering form of the Master of Mankind, his companion Constantine Valdor by his side. It seemed to be an eternity as the two super-humans stared at each other before they embraced each other as father and son. The Emperor was first to speak, "It is good to see you again, my son."

"The feeling is mutual father, although I must admit that your arrival was unexpected."

"The events that led me here, as well as your presence here, are both unexpected but welcome. Now, tell me what you know about this new human civilization."

The Wolf King perked up in curiosity. "What exactly clued you in?"

"The fact that you weren't bombarding the planet into oblivion."

Russ let out a boisterous laugh as a certain Alliance Marine walked up toward them, prompting Russ to speak. "Well, I feel that it would be easier to hear it from the source. Allow me to introduce Ashley Williams, current representative of the Systems Alliance Colony of Harvest."

Upon hearing this, the Emperor offered a handshake to the awe-struck marine. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Williams. I am The Emperor of Mankind, but if it's easier for you, than you may refer to me as 'sir'."

This seem to put her at ease as she accepted the handshake, her hand sbeing/s completely engulfed by the emperor's giant golden gauntlet, it's owner gesturing for them to depart. "Perhaps we can find a more comfortable place to continue our discussion, the great Hall should work." As the group left the hanger, the Emperor continued the conversation, "Ms. Williams, what can you tell me about the Systems Alliance?"

Well sir, the Alliance is the governing body of Humanity within Citadel space, the area that is governed by the Citadel Council. The council is a group of political figureheads representing the most influential races in Citadel space. Humanity has only recently received a representative seat on the Council."

Leman Russ shot a glare at her upon hearing that. "You told me that they ran things here, Ash."  
Her retort was quick and to-the-point. "I was drunk. Besides, with the way they act like they know everything, it's easy to get that idea."  
The Wolf King merely resorted to quiet grumbling, the only discernible sentence being directed at Ashley. "You're still drunk, you idiot."

The Emperor then interjected by snapping his fingers which had the desired effect of sobering Ashley up, "now that we have that out of the way, should we expect an ambassador from this Council?"

Williams' response came with a lighthearted chuckle. "Well, there happens to be one on the ship. Leman actually just got done talking with that Asari bitch."

"Is she still present aboard the _Herfankle_?"

Then it was Leman's turn to answer the Emperor's question. "Yes she is. In fact, the xenos lass is probably still in the room I left her at just three floors below the great hall."

Uponn learning of that location, the Emperor turned towards a nearby Custodes with an order on his lips. "Find her and bring her to me."

As the chosen Custodes proceeded with his task, the Emperor then turned toward Ashley once more. "You still haven't provided me information on the Alliance."

"Oh right. Well long story short, the Alliance is the representative body of Humanity here and generally posses the support of our home world's most powerful nation's. It is also humanity's military, exploratory, and economic spearhead and is governed by a Parliament based on Arcturus Station, which also serves as the capital."

After the Emperor accepted the information with a nod, Valdor launched an inquiry to Leman Russ. "Well, you and Ms. Williams seem to be getting along. Would you be able to explain how you two got so chummy?"

Leman chuckled as he answered, "Well that is an interesting story. See, it started out a bit rocky due to the situation, but over time we..."

Ashley then took the opportunity to interrupt the Wolf King. "We related over how much we hated the Batarian assholes."

The Emperor raised an eyebrow in curiosity upon hearing that. "Batarians? I am unfamiliar with the name."

pThe Wolf King was the one to explain. "They are a xeno race of slaver scum."

The only response given was the slightest tensing of the Emperor's body that almost went unnoticed by the transhumans present. But before anything else could be said on the matter, the Custodes that was sent off before returned to the Emperor's side, the ambassador in tow. "Here is the xeno ambassador you requested, I encountered her making her way towards her transport."

The Emperor merely nodded in acknowledgment as he responded. "Thank you, that will be all."

With that out of the way, his attention was focused on the ambassador who shrunk considerably under his gaze. The tense silence lasted for only a moment before he donned a smile before speaking. "Greetings, I am the Emperor of Mankind and leader of the Imperium of Man."

With that, the xeno seemed relax enough to speak, albeit with a stutter. "L-l-lynryta L-l-leora of the As-s-sari R-r-republics."

"You do not need to be afraid. If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

This assurance seemed to have done the trick as Leora regained her composure. "Well then on behalf of the Citadel Council, which the Republics are a part of, I extend an invitation to the Citadel in order to meet with the council."

The Emperor took a moment to decide before speaking once more. "Very well, notify your councilors that I will meet with them in a solar cycle."

Leora then nodded in acknowledgment before departing, leaving the three alone. But before anything else could be spoken, the Emperor suddenly tensed up as he received a psychic message. As the immediate effects wore off, Ashley felt it safe to inquire about it. "What happened, just there?"

"I have received a message from the Sigillite, he has found the last of my sons."

The Wolf King gave no response except to just stare at him continually, prompting him to wave his hand in front of Russ' face. "Hello, are you there Leman?"

With no response given, Ashley offered her input. "I think you broke him."

She was quickly proven wrong as the Emperor smacked Russ upside his head, snapping him out of his trance. "Apologies, father, the revelation took me by surprise."

The Emperor smiled, nodding his head in response as he turned towards Valdor. "Valdor! Once you receive the Citadel's coordinates, notify Guilliman of the arrangements that have been discussed and tell him to meet us there!"

"It shall be done milord."

Russ then got the Emperor's attention once more. "Father, what name is he known by? So that I know for the future."

"Huh? Oh, he is known as Commander Jason Shepard."

This elicited a small gasp of shock from Ashley, catching the attention of both transhumans. "Sheppard's alive?! Everyone told me that he was dead!"

The Emperor then asked in response, "Do you know him?"

With a face redder than a Blood angles armor, she answered with a whisper that could still be heard. "We're kinda dating."

 _ **I originally wasn't planning on making the Sigillete and the Illusive Man be the same guy, but when the idea was brought up, I figured, 'why not?'**_

 _ **I was going to put up a poll on which girl Shepard would have, but decided on Ashley.**_

 _ **Despite the arc being over, legion submissions are still up for what Shepard will make it. As of right now though, I own it and the 11th. Submissions will be closed on the 20th**_

 _ **I do not own 40K or Mass Effect.**_

 _ **Thanks to my beta-reader thatguy1796 who put up a good point regarding Kitten, so from here on, Constantine Valdor will be the Emperor's companion.**_


	5. The Awakening

**I apologize for the huge delay. Life is the only excuse I have.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own 40K or M.E., except Ocs.**

 _ **Harbinger, unknown sector of the galaxy**_

The stranger sighed in frustration as he watched the vessel he hired to eliminate Shepard turn into a miniature sun. The idiot Deathstrike actually thought that merely being spaced out would ensure his death. Such incompetence could not be allowed to continue, hence the fresh wreckage floating in the void. He just hoped Reiner and Berdholdt brought some good news.

Speaking of which, he could make out their psychic signatures through the Immaterium coming towards him, a fact that Harbinger saw fit to state as evidenced by the deep voice echoing throughout the room. "Your associates are making their way towards you."

Grinding his teeth in frustration, the stranger replied. "I am aware, Harbinger."

"I am merely following my program..."

"Just. Shut. Up."

Before the conversation could continue however, the doors opened up to reveal the two individuals the stranger wished to see. "Ah, Reiner, Berdholdt, excellent. I could use some good news right now."

It was at that moment when they suddenly hesitated, prompting him to sigh as he spoke. "You couldn't kill Shepard, could you?"

Slightly shaking with nervousness, Reiner answered the question. "Unfortunately, no. The Imperium got to him first."

A moment of tense silence passed before the stranger reacted. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE EMPEROR HAS ALREADY FOUND HIM?!"

Another individual then took the opportunity to make herself known. "Not quite."

This instantly turned his rage into confusion as he turned around to find Ymir casually walking towards him. "Excuse me?"

"It was just the big guy's right-hand-man that found him, and brought him straight to Shep's boys who happen to be near an Ork Space Hulk that I took the liberty of redirecting, if you know what I mean."

The response she got came with a wicked smile. "I love the way you think."

 _ **Unknown location**_

Shepard awoke with a start as a loud boom reverberated throughout the room he found himself in. From the standard placement of beds, he could deduce that he was in some sort of infirmary, but beyond that, he had no clue as to where he was except not on a ship of any Citadel design, judging from all the gothic decorations. Before he could try and figure out where he was, another boom shook his surroundings as the loudspeaker came to life. "This is High Warden William Hancock. An Ork Space Hulk has appeared on our starboard side and is firing on us. I repeat, we are under attack! All hands to battle stations!"

Another impact came as the transmission finished, followed by the infirmary doors opening to reveal a brown-skinned man with a green army cap and the bulkiest gold and grey armor Shepard had ever seen (seriously, those shoulder pads looked like he was compensating for something). The man immediately began speaking as he walked in. "Well, well, well, sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Shepard merely stood up as he spoke for the first time since waking up. "Where's my armor?"

"It's currently in the armory, where we took the liberty of making repairs with help from the Sigilite. I can take you there if you want."

Regaining his wits as the area shook once more, Shepard responded with a nod. "Very well, I need a weapon anyway."

"Right this way."

Shepard quickly followed him out into the hallway knowing the faster he got his N7 armor back, the less vulnerable he'd feel. They did not get far before Shepard decided to get a few questions answered. "Before anything else happens, where the hell am I?"

"You're on board the Gloriana-class battle-barge Normandy, flagship of the Scions of War Space Marine Legion. I'm First Warden James 'Iron Head' Johnson of the first company, but you can call me whatever you want."

So he was on a ship, and these guys must've found him near the Terminus system recently. But he still had another immediate concern to clear up. "So James, the guy on the ship comm said something about Orks. What exactly are they?"

Before the First Warden could respond, the ship shuddered under the impact of hundreds of crude boarding craft, before a bellowing war-cry of "Waaagh!" rang throughout the ship, which was followed by another ship-wide transmission. "Alert, the greenskins have boarded the ship! Security teams, prepare for combat!"

Johnson only replied with a sneer. "No shit, Sherlock." He then gave a chuckle as he diverted his attention towards Shepard. "Well, you're in luck. You're about to find out."

True to his word, just as they went around the next corner, the duo ran into an intense fire fight involving a trio of larger Space Marines even more heavily armored than the First Warden (if that was even possible). And just down the hall, a tide of green aliens with severe under-bites was charging towards them, each one wielding crude weapons that looked ready to fall apart as fast as their owners were being mowed down by the marine's accurate weapons fire combined with Johnson's own. The second marine then turned towards Shepard, his tone filled with relief. "Ah, my lord. It is good to see you are finally awake."

This caught Shepard off guard as bullets whizzed by his head. "Wait, what did you call me?"

"Apologies, it slipped my mind that you may be unaware of us."

The First Warden quickly interrupted the conversation. "Sergeant Miller, we can explain everything later. Right now, we got some Ork ass to kick."

Shepard was the only one to comment on that. "In that case, I could really use a weapon."

The now identified Sergeant Miller then tossed some sort of pistol weapon toward him which he took a moment to examine. He could guess that the dual cylinders were the magazine, but other than that, he was confused by the design. His hesitation caught the attention of one of the other marines, prompting him to ask about it. "Do you know how to use that?"

In response, Shepard pulled the trigger, resulting in a satisfying blast that scored a head shot on an ork. This proved to be enough of an answer for the marine who merely shrugged and resumed firing. With the horde showing no sign of thinning, Shepard turned towards the First Warden with a question that caught him off guard. "How much does your armor weigh?"

"Uh, about three tons. Why?"

"Sorry then."

"For WhaaAAA..." Before the first Warden could finish his sentence, he found himself being thrown across the hallway, courtesy of Shepard. The force of the throw, combined with the bulk of his armor proved enough to crush the Orks unfortunate enough to be in his path till he crashed into the far wall. This caught the surviving Orks off-guard long enough to be shot down by the remaining marines and Shepard, who took the opportunity to answer the unfinished question. "For that."

Johnson merely groaned in response as he got back up. "You are going to pay for that."

"Whatever you say. How much further to the Armory?"

"We're almost there, unfortunately there's a hell of a lot of Orks between there and us."

Contemplating that revelation, Shepard turned towards Sergeant Miller with a question. "You boys care to join us? We could use the extra firepower."

"We would be honored to, milord."

It was at that moment that one of the accompanying marines poke up. "Well, the High Warden sent us to secure you until(Assuming they were referring to Shep) you awoke."

"But since you have now awoken, command of the entire legion falls to you, milord."

This revelation caught Shepard off guard for a moment before he spoke. "Well, in that case, have your men take point, Johnson cover the rear. And Miller, would you mind giving me a rundown on some of these weapons?"

"Of course, what you currently possess is a storm bolter, commonly used by veteran 'Terminator' marines..."

XXXXX

Fortunately, the only orks that stood in their path were Ork boyz (apparently that is what the basic grunts were called) which made dispatching them simple, quickening their journey till they finally reached the armory and Shepard laid eyes on his prized N7 armor. But before he could retrieve it, he noticed a figure covered in red robes with gold trimmings examining his suit with what appeared to be metal extensions tipped with various tools. Curious as to what was going on, Shepard went to grab the figures attention. "Um, excuse me?"

When the figure revealed its face in response, Shepard totally did not let out a girly scream, even though the marines were chuckling at his expense. After a few moments of awkward (at least on Shepard's part) silence, the figure finally spoke in a flat, automated voice. "I apologize for starling you."

"What I wasn't startled. Whoever said I was?"

The figure merely shrugged in response as he continued. "I am Archmagos Leonidas Calorus, milord. I was merely studying your armor and I have to say, the technology is amazing."

Before Shepard could respond, the sergeant launched an inquiry. "Archmagos, where is your guard?"

"I sent them to aid in repelling the greenskins. Besides, I am far from helpless."

The Sergeant nodded in understanding as Shepard took the opportunity to speak. "Is the armor intact?"

"Of course, my lord, systems are operational. Although I did manage to improve the mag clips, allowing you to equip astartes-grade weaponry."

Deciding to test that claim, Shepard brought the storm bolter he possessed towards the left hip of the armor, and sure enough the weapon attached itself to the clip without a problem. Satisfied with the result, he donned his cherished N7 armor and equipped a second storm bolter and a power sword while Sergeant Miller retrieved a replacement storm bolter for himself. It was at that moment that a marine with highly ornate armor accompanied by what appeared to be an honor guard, called out to Shepard before kneeling. "Lord Primarch!"

When the marine noticed that he had Shepard's attention, he continued speaking. "I am High Warden William Hancock, former commander of the Legion in light of your awakening. With me are your personal guard, the Warforged."

Before anything else could be said, Shepard decided to cut to the chase. "If I may ask, where exactly are you heading?"

"The main hangar bay, the Ork Warboss has been sighted there."

"What are we waiting for, let's go!"

With that, the entourage began making their way towards the hangar, slaughtering any Orks that got in their way. One instance involving a hilarious game of golf using the hilt of Shepard's sword and a frag grenade.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the hangar to find a massive disorganized melee. Orks with mishap jetpacks were colliding with their marine counterparts, while below them was absolute chaos. As Shephard took in carnage-ridden vista he saw multiple ork boyz being blasted apart by a devastator marine only to be burned alive by a burna boy, and in another area Orks were being torn apart by chain sword-wielding marines. And in the middle of the fight, the largest Ork Shepard had ever seen, wielding a snazzgun and a Power Klaw, was charging straight towards him, ignoring anybody that got trampled underneath him. The speed behind the charged forced Shepard to draw his sword to block the klaw, the impact still forcing him back which drew a chuckle from the warboss. "Looks lik' I got a propa fight."

But before anything could happen a huge shockwave rocked the ship, turning their attention to find the Space Hulk be obliterated by a massive ship similar in design to the Normandy, much to the Warboss' ire. "Oi! Stop rekkin' me ship!"

With his attention diverted, Shepard took the opportunity to plunge his power sword into the Warboss' skull, killing him instantly as bulky transports bearing a sigil of an enclosed fist deposited their cargo of yellow and black armored space marines. Accompanying them was a clean-shaven man with a stern expression who took the opportunity to speak. "You must be Jason Shepard."

"That is correct, and who are you?"

"I am Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists Space Marine Legion, and your brother. And we have much to discuss."

 **Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Thanks to all my loyal readers.**

 **Read and review.**

 **I don't own 40K or M.E., except Ocs.**


End file.
